Ghosts
by AuthorPerson1
Summary: Sam Manson can see the dead. Danny Fenton, or Phantom, is dead. One day, the two meet. What could go wrong? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:I found a prompt for this online. Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Sam Manson had always been considered strange. By her mother, her father, the kids at school. But nobody knew how strange she really was. Ever since she could remember, there was something off about her, something special. Something no one else knew, and something she hoped no one would ever find out. Even her best friend, Tucker Foley, didn't know about her secret. She could see the dead.

 **AN:Sorry for the short chapter. This is just to set up the story, and the next chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I know I should wait between chapters, but I'm really excited. I forgot to mention that this is an AU where not everyone can see ghosts, only Sam. Sorry for any confusion. Disclaimer:I still don't own Danny Phantom.**

Sam sighed as she walked through the park. It was winter, so there weren't many people in the area except for the occasional group of children. She pulled her black jacket closer to her body and shivered. She knew she should have brought something warmer, but she was in a hurry to leave. Her mother was criticizing her choices, as usual, and Sam had gotten sick of it. She had thrown on the first thing within reach and stomped out the door. She regretted the decision as soon as she walked out, but was too stubborn to go back. As Sam glanced around the park, she noticed a white-haired boy sitting on the bench. Nobody else seemed to see or acknowledge him, besides her. "Oh, man," she muttered in awe, "Another one."

She had been able to see the dead for as long as she could remember, but didn't realize they were dead. She thought they were normal, and when she was told no one else could see them, she thought she had just imagined them. Most of the time, when she saw the ghosts it wasn't glaringly obvious that they were dead, though occasionally there were ghosts with green skin, red eyes, or flames for hair. She didn't know how she knew the boy was dead, but he seemed to have a ghostly aura around him. Sam weighed her choices. She could go talk to him, but then everyone would think she was crazy. Then again, she realized, the only person who didn't question her sanity most of the time was Tucker. She gave in and walked over to the boy.

"Hey. I'm Sam. What's your name?"

The boy's head snapped up. "You can see me?" he asked with shock. When Sam nodded he replied hesitantly, "Um, I'm Danny."

 **AN:Please tell me what I can do better and what I did wrong with this fic, but try not to be too rude.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I tried to make this chapter a little longer, but I'm not sure it worked. Disclaimer:I still don't, and never will, own Danny Phantom.**

Sam never really saw ghosts that were her age. They seemed to have died later in life. She wondered what had happened to Danny for him to have died at such a young age.

Danny's voice snapped her back to reality. "How can you see me? Nobody else can. They just walk past me." Sam could see the confusion in his neon green eyes.

"Well, I'm not like everyone else. Do you know what happened to you?" she had to ask. Sometimes she came across ghosts who didn't even realize they were dead. Mostly those ghosts didn't notice her when she talked to them.

Danny spoke again, the fear in his voice clear, "No. Last thing I remember, I was in my basement when I felt a blast of electricity and passed out, when I woke up nobody could see me."

Sam sighed for the second time that day. She had to figure out how she would tell the boy he was dead. She also had to figure out how long he had been dead. "What year is it?" She asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Danny questioned her.

"Just answer me."

"Fine. It's 2004."

"Well at least you know the year. Now on to the bad news."

"Wait. What bad news? What are you talking about?"

Sam sucked in a breath, "Danny. You're dead."

 **AN: I told you it wouldn't be too long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:I decided to write another chapter because it's Sunday, the chapters are short, and I'm bored. Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"I'M WHAT?" Danny screamed.

Sam cringed and covered her ears."Ow." she took another deep breath, "Look Danny. I'm sorry. But you're a ghost. That's why nobody else can see you. You must have died when you got electrocuted." Sam thought about his death for a second, "Wait. How did you get electrocuted in your basement in the first place?"

Danny blushed green due to the ectoplasm in his veins. "My parents have a lab in the basement."

Sam was still confused. "Why?"

"They hunt ghosts." he muttered, so quietly that Sam could barely tell he said any thing.

"What? You have to speak up."

Danny gave a dejected sigh, "My parents hunt ghosts. One day they made a ghost portal. To find the 'ghost zone' or something like that. When it didn't work they were so disappointed, so I decided to check it out. Turns out there was an on button on the inside, 'cause when my hand hit it, the portal turned on. Then I blacked out."

"So... They _hunt ghosts_? Well they sound more interesting than my parents. Speaking of my parents, I'm gonna be in so much trouble when I get home. Oh well, it's not like I care." Seeing Danny's confused glance she elaborated, "I got mad at my parents and stormed out."

"Is that why you're only wearing a thin jacket to keep you warm?"

Sam glanced down, "Yes, yes it is." She shivered. It really was getting cold out here. "I should go before I freeze."

"Oh. Okay. Bye. Can we talk tomorrow, I mean you're the first person who can see me."

"Sure Danny, I'll come back tomorrow." With that Sam turned back home to face her parents.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:Hi! So, my computer is still broken, but I got my hands on a different one. I really don't like typing on my phone, so this is much better for me. Disclaimer:I still don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"Where have you been, young lady?" Pamela's screech could probably be heard halfway across Amity Park. "You can't just walk out!"

Sam let out a frustrated groan, "Well, _you_ can't control every aspect of my life! I can take care of myself!" She stomped up the stairs that lead to her room. The goth slammed her door shut. She sighed yet again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She thought back to the ghost boy she had met that day. As well as the fight that had ensued after she came home from the park. As soon as she had closed the door, her mother had pounced on her. Sam didn't understand why her parents couldn't let her choose how to dress, where to go, or what to do. She wasn't a puppet for her parents to play with.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang. She didn't have to check the caller I.D. She was positive the only person who would be calling her was Tucker. Sam flipped the phone open.

"Hey, Sam. You want to meet up at the Nasty Burger for lunch?" Tucker's familiar voice greeted Sam.

"Sure," Sam agreed. Anything was better than staying here, with her parents. "I'll be there soon. Just let me get out of the house." By 'get out of the house' Sam meant 'climb out a window'.

Tucker knew this, and would obviously be curious. "What did you do this time?" Tucker knew that Sam probably wouldn't be too happy with him blaming her for the fight with her parents, but he figured she couldn't hurt him over the phone.

"I went to the park," Sam replied in a steely tone. "Apparently, my parents believe that's too much freedom for me. I'm getting out of here right now. Meet you at the Nasty Burger in twenty minutes, at most." Sam hung up on Tucker before he could continue speaking. She slid the window open silently, and climbed out. There was a tree right next to her window that aided in her escape. She had done this many times before, when her parents had banished her to her room, or tried to keep her inside when she didn't want to stay in.  
When Pamela came to check on her daughter, she was greeted with an empty room. Suffice to say, she was not happy


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Guess whose computer was finally fixed? I can get back to updating now! Hooray! I'm really bad at writing Tucker's character, so this took me a while. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Sam glanced around the Nasty Burger, looking for Tucker. She was sitting in their regular booth, occasionally gazing around the restaurant. She heard the door open at the front of the diner, and moved her gaze to it. Tucker walked into the diner, catching her eye and walking over.

"Hey, Sam," the dark-skinned boy said, "So, what happened with your parents? You didn't really go into that much detail on the phone."

"Well, you know what my mom is like. She was nagging me about every choice I've made since birth to the current day. I'm just so sick of it. Why can't I make my own choices in life?" Sam groaned, "Anyways, what's up with you?" she asked, turning the conversation away from her.

"I just got a new PDA." When Sam raised a questioning eyebrow, he elaborated, "The last one was destroyed by Dash." Sam made a noise of understanding. The popular kids at Casper High always picked on them. They always had. Early on, Sam had been marked out as an easy target. With her dark clothes and introverted attitude, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Sam didn't know how exactly she had become friends with Tucker, but she thinks it might have something to do with the fact that they both were social outcasts at a young age.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft ding of her cell-phone. She glanced down at the mobile device and saw her mother's name appear on the screen. "Great," she said, "It's my mom. Probably calling to yell at me for sneaking out again. Honestly, I don't know why she bothers anymore. She ought to know by now that I'm not going to stop." Sam glanced at her best friend, "I should probably take this, or there will be even more yelling when I get home."

The goth found a secluded area near the restaurant where she wouldn't be overheard. She braced herself for the lecture that was sure to come when she flipped the phone open. "Hello mom."

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, YOUNG LADY!" Here, Pamela took a calming breath and continued in a tight voice, "If you think this is a suitable behavior for adulthood, you will be extremely disappointed. We will discuss this later, in private. Come home this instant." Pamela hung up before Sam had the chance to argue.

Sam scowled at the phone, as if her mother could see her through the device. The girl headed back into the diner. Tucker glanced up when she entered. "So, I assume the conversation didn't go well?"

"I would hardly call it a conversation." Sam scoffed, "She wouldn't let me get a single word in while she was telling me how much trouble I was in." She shook her head, "She wants me to 'come home this instant'. I'm not going to, but she wants me to."

When she finished talking, Tucker's phone alerted him to a phone call. The boy glanced at the small screen. He flipped open the phone when he saw who was calling. He mouthed 'It's my mom' across the table. Sam nodded in understanding. When the phone call ended, though it appeared to be just as one-sided as Sam's had been, Tucker turned to face her. "My mom said I have to get home. Sorry."

"It's fine. I should probably go too. This is the first place my mom will look if she decides to hunt me down." Sam had already chosen her next hide-out. A secluded area of the park. Her mother wouldn't be eager to go to the park. She was practically scared of dirt. A small plus of her selected area was that she could talk to the ghost boy again. She grabbed her coat from the booth and exited the restaurant. She waved to Tucker as they parted ways, and found herself looking forwards to her next meeting with Danny. She knew why she was so curious about him. He was dead, but her age. This means he died when he was still in school. Why hadn't Sam seen him around school before? Granted, she didn't pay attention to the other kids, but she was sure there would be talk around school that would reach even her if somebody suddenly died.

How had Danny died, anyways? Was it an accident, or was it something else? A rustle from the ground interrupted Sam's thoughts. She saw an old newspaper floating around on the ground. A wave of irritation swept through her. She didn't understand why people couldn't throw away their garbage. It wasn't that hard. Sam picked up the crumpled piece of paper, planning to dispose of it at the nearest garbage can, when something caught her eye.

 **Boy, 14, Dies In Parents Lab**

 _On the twelfth of November Daniel Fenton, age fourteen, perished under mysterious circumstances in his parents lab. Madeline Fenton and her husband Jack Fenton, the boy's parents, reported that they were not present when their son met his demise. According to Madeline Fenton she heard a scream from the lab in their basement. When she and her husband entered the room, Daniel was already dead. An invention they had been working on was turned on and functional. Currently the Fentons are prime suspects for the boy's death. Daniel Fenton was home-schooled, and was born in Amity Park._

Sam stared wide-eyed at the newspaper. _Well_ , she thought, _I guess that answers that question._

 **AN: So, how was it? I tried to make this one longer than the other chapters. Sorry it took me forever to update. I just finished watching** ** _Merlin_** **. It was great. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm back again, and I brought another chapter with me. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. (I probably should have said that earlier). Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Sam stared in shock at the wrinkled paper in her hands. _I have to show this to Danny_ , she realized, _He couldn't have seen this. He didn't know he was dead._ _Now, where would I find him?_ She figured her best bet was the park where she had first encountered him. She continued her trek to the park, to meet up with the ghost boy.

When she entered the area, she looked around for Danny. She spotted his shock of white hair in a secluded area of trees. "Danny, I need to show you something!"

Danny turned at the sound of her voice, "What is it? Did something happen?" Sam smoothed out the paper, and handed it to Danny. A look of confusion passed across his face, "An old newspaper?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"No, this article." She pointed to the article about Danny. His eyes widened as he read the article, shock clear on his face.

"This-this is about _me_. This is about me and my parents. They're suspects in my death?" Danny asked in a perplexed voice, clearly confused. "I wonder how my parents are. I mean, I did _die_. That can't be easy on them." Danny's face fell. The thought of how his death had affected his parents brought down his mood, and it was visible in his body language.

An idea struck Sam suddenly. "I could see how they're doing. I'll say I'm a friend of yours from, um, where would I know you from, anyways?" The goth realized she didn't know where she could say she and Danny had met.

"Well since I was home-schooled, I didn't have a lot of friends, but you could say that I met you in the park, or online, or something. You'll think of something." Sam nodded as Danny spoke, also thinking of something she could say to Danny's parents.

"I could head over there now, if you want." The goth girl offered. She could see that Danny wished he could go as well, to see his parents too. "Why don't you come with me? I don't know where you live anyways, so you would have to show me the way."

Danny perked up instantly at the thought of seeing his parents. "Sure! Let's go now! Follow me!" With that he took off running through the park, with Sam chasing after him. He led her through the streets, to a house with a strange metal contraption on top of it. A large neon sign in the shape of an arrow said _Fenton Works_.

"Wow. That's...extravagant." Sam stared at the building for a moment, before shaking herself out of her shock. She walked up the stairs to the door, and raised her fist to knock. She rapped on the door three times, before a ginger-haired girl answered it.

The girl appeared to be only a couple years older than Sam herself. She had bright blue eyes, and wore a frown on her face. She was dressed in a long sleeve black shirt, with blue jeans and black flats. "Hello, can I help you?" The girl questioned Sam, though her heart didn't seem to be in it.

"Um, I'm a friend of Danny's." Sam answered her. The girl tensed up at the mention of Danny, and her eyes shone with tears she seemed to be trying to hold in.

"I'm Jasmine, but everyone calls me Jazz. I'm Danny's sister. How did you know Danny, anyways?" Jazz narrowed her eyes. She seemed suspicious. "He never mentioned you."

"We met online." Sam said, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. "In a chat room." Jazz nodded, seeming to accept this answer. "I'm Sam, by the way."

"Come on in." Jazz stepped out of the doorframe, to make room for Sam. "My parents are in the lab. I think inventing seems to help. It distracts them, helps them not to think of Danny. I think they're guilty. I mean, one of their inventions killed Danny." Jazz led the younger girl into what appeared to be the living room. "I would feel guilty too."

Danny trailed behind Sam as Jazz led the way. On a side table next to the couch sat a photograph of Jazz, a large man, an older woman, and a boy with black hair and blue eyes, who Sam assumed was Danny before he died. "How are you? It couldn't have been easy for you, or your parents."

Jazz nodded, "It isn't. It really, really isn't. It's been hard on everybody, but my parents are in some sort of trance. They're in denial. I'm not. I don't have a distraction. I have to face every day, with the knowledge that my little brother is dead. So, I'm not doing too well." Jazz took a deep breath.

"Um, should I go?" The longer she stayed here, the faster she was realizing that she should have planned this out more, rather than knocking on a stranger's door and saying she was a friend of their deceased relative.

Jazz sighed, "That would probably be for the best, yeah." The older girl stood up from her spot on the couch. "I'll show you out."

Sam followed her to the door, and exited the house. "I'm sorry for dropping by like this so suddenly. It won't happen again." She said apologetically.

"It's fine, but I think I need some time before I can really talk to somebody about Danny." She closed the door, leaving Sam standing on the porch.

"Well, that went horribly." Danny said. "Next time, we'll think of a better plan." Danny turned and headed back to the park. "I guess I'll see you later." He waved at Sam as he walked away.

"Bye." Sam replied. She grabbed her phone from her pocket, and glanced at the screen. Her eyes widened as she read the text. _Young lady, you better have a good excuse for not coming immediately home!_ She typed back a message, and read it before hitting send. _Sorry, I'm on my way home now._ She walked down the streets to her house, and opened the front door, ready to face her mother's anger for the second time that day.

When she entered the house, her mother had been waiting for her by the door. "Samantha Manson, we need to have a talk. And you're not getting out of this." Pamela dragged her daughter to the living room. "Sit down." She pointed the younger girl to the luxurious couch.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I lost track of time. Besides, it's not like anything happened." _Yeah, nothing happened. Other than meeting a dead boy, and having an incredibly awkward conversation with his sister._ Sam stood up from her seat on the couch and walked out of the room.

Behind her Pamela fumed. "You are not allowed to leave your room, for anything besides school for two weeks. If I find that you have snuck out again, I will have to extend your punishment until I know I can trust you."

Sam scowled as she stomped up the stairs. "Fine." She was lying, obviously. There was no way she was going to stay in her room, because her mother had told her to. She wouldn't be able to talk to Danny if she did. So, now all she had to do was think of a plan to get out of her room, without her mother finding out.

 **AN: So, what did you think? I'd love some feedback. Tell me if this is good or bad.**


End file.
